Clothes
by NHL-chan
Summary: Chap. 3 : Fool Paperclip. "Poni panjangmu mengganggu, rambutmu juga."/"Minato."/"Ya?"/"Punya modal tidak, sih?" Kumpulan drabble tentang pakaian dan hiasan yang dipakai sehari-hari. Warning inside. MinaKushi.
1. Baka Ribbon

**Naruto **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**OOC, AU, Typo(s), kumpulan drabble, dan masih banyak lagi.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read, please!**

**.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eh, itu si _Baka Ribbon_!"

"Ih~ Kok dia gak malu, yah?"

"Haha, pitanya besar banget!"

Sigh, mereka berisik sekali, sih? Ingin rasanya kukuliti mereka semua! Sepanjang koridor yang kulewati, rasanya berpuluh pasang mata menatapku aneh. Memang, sih, aku sudah terbiasa begini. Tapi dipelototi seperti itu pasti risih 'kan?

"Sabar, ya Pig!" Hah~ Sudah kucoba _forehead_. Memangnya apa salahnya aku pakai pita? Apa salahnya aku memakai pita kesayanganku? Cuma pita kok, bukan ular atau benda-benda mengerikan yang terkutuk. Lagipula yang kupakai pita warna hitam, tidak norak 'kan? Tapi tetap saja...

"Sakura..."

"Hm?" Dapat kulihat sahabat _pinky_ku ini sedikit mengangkat sebelah alis matanya heran. Yah, wajar saja, tidak biasanya aku memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel '_forehead_'atau '_pinky_'.

"Memangnya kau tidak malu ada di dekatku?"

"Ngapain malu? Terserah mereka mau bilang apa, kau 'kan sahabatku~" Ya, sahabat yang saaaaangat menyebalkan.

"He-hey, jangan peluk aku begitu! Sesak tahu!"

"Janji dulu, traktir aku jus!"

Hmm...setidaknya aku bersyukur punya sahabat menyebalkan seperti dia.

.

"Akhirnya~" Seluruh kegiatan sekolah baru berakhir beberapa menit lalu. Sekarang aku sudah ada di tempat favoritku. Ya, danau yang ada di belakang sekolah. Tempatnya sejuk, tak ada orang di sini.

SRAK, SRAK

Ups, sepertinya kalimat 'Tak ada orang di sini' tadi harus kuralat.

"Siapa?"

"...Oh, ada orang rupanya" Ma-mayat hiduup! Tak salah lagi, yang sedang berbicara padaku adalah mayat hiduup!

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat" Eh, aku baru tahu mayat hidup bisa senyum. Tapi sekali mayat hidup tetaplah mayat hidup! Tuh, senyumnya bisa bikin orang serangan jantung seketika!

"E-enggak," Entah kenapa rasanya sulit sekali mengucapkan satu katapun. Kalau dilihat-lihat mayat hidup ini ganteng juga. Coba kalau manusia.

"Ng? Ah, aku tahu, kau _Baka Ribbon_ 'kan?"

Twitch!

Empat sudut siku-siku mulai terbentuk di dahiku. Uuh, sebegitu terkenalnyakah aku berkat pita ini?

"Kukira orangnya menyeramkan, ternyata _Baka Ribbon_ itu seorang nona cantik. Namaku Sai, siapa namamu?"

BLUSH!

Ba-baru kali ini aku dipuji seorang pria...

"No-nona? Kau kenapa? Tadi wajahmu pucat, sekarang malah memerah," Tangannya hangat~ Kukuira tangan mayat hidup itu dingin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kok! Namaku Ino, salam kenal Sai,"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku bersyukur memakai pita ini. Berkatnya, aku jadi terkenal sampai-sampai dikenal mayat hidup seganteng ini! Hihi, senangnya~

**.**

_And that's the begining of her new life_

**.**

**OWARI**

**A/N : Ok, saya tahu ini sampah, ini hanya kumpulan drabble abal T-T Haruskah saya lanjutkan? Oh, ia, Otanjoubi omodetou, Kishimoto-sama! Meski kecepetan sehari, fic ini untukmu :3 W.U.A.T.B **

**RnR/CnC/Flame, please!**


	2. Ugly Eyeglass

**Naruto **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**OOC, AU, Typo(s), kumpulan drabble, dan masih banyak lagi.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read, please!**

**.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Culun, bodoh, kuper, pokoknya jelek. Mungkin itu kesan pertama yang kita tangkap tatkala melihat Sakura Haruno-yang katanya-_The most ugly girl_ di Konoha University. Ya, Konoha University, universitas bergengsi untuk kalangan kelas atas dengan wajah dan otak yang di atas rata-rata. Sakura memang miskin, ia sendiri bisa masuk ke sana karena beasiswa, tanpa otak yang encer jangan harap bisa masuk ke sini.

Rambut _soft pink_nya yang acak-acakan, baju yang kebesaran, buku setebal 7 cm yang selalu dibawanya. Semua itu sudah melekat pada _image_ Sakura. Apalagi kacamatanya yang setebal tutup botol susu dan agak gelap itu, membuat orang bertanya-tanya apa warna matanya dan berapa tingkat _min_ yang dia punya. Kacamatnya pasti jadi bahan ejekan. Yah, sebenarnya salah Sakura juga, meski sudah diejek, tetap saja Sakura tidak mau mengganti kacamatanya. Pokoknya gadis itu misterius. Meski begitu, Sakura punya banyak teman-yang mayoritasnya cewek-cewek kalangan atas.

_Well_, orang seperti Sakura bisa kita tebak punya banyak musuh juga. Di luar penampilannya, menurut mereka Sakura tak pantas ada di Konoha University dan berbaur dengan anak-anak elit

Yah, itulah pengenalan singkat tentang kehidupan tokoh utama wanita kita saat ini. _Wanna know her life more_?

* * *

><p>"Haruno!" panggil guru bermasker pada Sakura. Sontak, Sakura 'pun menoleh dan memasang ekspresi Ada-Apa-?.<p>

"Tolong bawakan ini ke mejaku. Aku ada urusan dulu," pinta Kakashi-dosen Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk kecil dan mengambil map-map yang akan dibawanya ke meja dosen mesumnya itu.

Pelahan-lahan Sakura melangkah seraya membawa tumpukan map-map yang bisa dibilang sangat banyak itu. Selama di koridor menuju meja Kakashi, ada saja mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang iseng sengaja menyenggol Sakura. Alhasil Sakura harus jatuh bangun memunguti map-map Kakashi yang berjatuhan. Ck, ck, _poor _Sakura... .

'Sedikit lagi sampai. Berjuanglah diriku!' _Inner_ Sakura mencoba menyemangati. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dan rasa pegal ditangannya akan segera hilang. Tapi...

BRUK!

Tubuh Sakura oleng sedikit ke belakang dan jatuh terjengkang. Map-map terkutuk itu 'pun lagi-lagi berserakan di tengah koridor. Untung Sakura tidak sampai terjatuh dengan posisi bodoh.

"_Go-gomennasai_!" Sakura segera bangkit dan membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat. Tapi ada yang aneh...

'Ka-kacamataku! Di mana? Pandanganku buram!' batin Sakura. Tangan Sakura berusaha menggapai-gapai sekitarnya guna mencari kacamatanya. Dengan penglihatan seadanya, tetap saja tak ketemu.

"Mencari ini?" Suara _baritone_ seseorang menghentikan kegiatan Sakura mencari kacamatanya. Dapat Sakura pastikan orang yang tadi ditrabaknya adalah laki-laki.

Perlahan Sakura dongakkan kepalanya dan menatap kacamatanya yang sudah ada di tangan orang di depannya dengan pandangan buram.

"A-ah, iya," Secepatnya Sakura segera menyambar kacamatanya, tapi tiba-tiba tangannya ditahan oleh sesuatu.

"Jangan,"

"E-eh?"

"Jangan pakai kacamata itu lagi," Sakura sedikit tersentak mendengar perkataan pemuda di depannya.

"Kenapa? Pandanganku buram, nih," Sakura mulai terlihat kesal, ia menarik paksa kacamatanya, tapi yang namanya laki-laki itu pasti lebih kuat dari perempuan 'kan?

"Kacamatamu retak," ucap pemuda di depannya berbohong. Ingin sekali author berbisik pada Sakura bahwa kacamatanya masih sehat tanpa kurang apapun.

"Benarkah? Aduh, bagaimana ini?" Sakura mulai memasang pose bingungnya yang entah kenapa terlihat imut sekali. Ternyata Sakura tanpa kacamata itu cantik, lho! Iris mata _emerald_nya jernih dan indah.

Selagi Sakura masih larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, pemuda yang tadi ditabraknya perlahan melangkah ke depan dan merapikan rambut Sakura sedikit. Sakura yang belum sadar sepenuhnya hanya bisa membelalakkan mata kaget. Perlahan coba Sakura tatap orang di hadapannya. Buram.

Cling

Tiba-tiba pandangan Sakura kembali terang, meski masih agak buram karena _min_nya tidak pas.

"Pakai saja dulu kacamataku," Wow, kini Sakura tahu siapa yag dia pandang. Sasuke, ya! Sasuke Uchiha yang itu! _The most handsome boy_!

"Kau 'kan..."

"Ini kacamatamu. Retak," Sasuke menyodorkan kacamata Sakura-yang entah kenapa menjadi benar-benar retak.

"_Ariga...tou,_" ucap Sakura sedikit terputus. Siapa, sih yang tidak akan gugup kala berbicara dengan Sasuke?

"Hn,"

"Ah, ia. Kacamatamu..."

"Buatmu," Dan Sasuke hanya berbalik dan pergi menjauh dari Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa _blushing_ mengingat kejadian yang baru ia alami.

Sasuke? Tak ada yang tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Tapi akan author sedikit beri bocoran, yang jelas nanti malam Sasuke tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak karena memikirkan kejadian tadi.

'Cantik,' Nah, tahu 'kan siapa yang bilang begitu?

Hari ini bisa dibilang hari sial Sakura yang beruntung. Yah, bisa dibilang map-map yang bertebaran di lantai dan koridor yang sepi menjadi saksi bisu awal pertemuan mereka, yang pastinya akan berlanjut saaangat panjang.

**.**_  
><em>

**.**

**OWARI**

**A/N : Saya tahu ini abal T_T Oh, ia, saya ucapkan terima kasih yang seeeebesar-besarnya untuk yang kemarin mereview dan membaca fic ini, bahkan sampai ada yang nge-fav, Arigatouuu! mTTT-TTTm *sembah sujud*. Well...  
><strong>

**RnR/CnC/Flame, please!**


	3. Fool Paperclip

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**OOC, AU, drabble, amateur, typos, etc.**

**A MinaKushi drabble, hope you like it ;))**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"...Hari ini Danzou-_sensei_ tidak bisa mengajar sepe-"

"YAAAAAAY!" Belum sempat Shikaku melanjutkan perkataannya, seisi kelas sudah bersorak bersorak gembira. Wajar saja, siapa yang tidak kenal Danzou-sensei? Guru Seni Budaya paling killer yang pernah ada, begitu kata kebanyakan siswa. Ditambah lagi, Seni Budaya adalah pelajaran terakhir untuk hari ini. Dan itu artinya, mereka bisa pulang 2 jam lebih awal dari biasanya.

"Hey, hey, jangan bersorak begitu! Mengganggu kelas lain tahu, ...merepotkan," Shikaku menghela napas, beginilah susahnya jadi ketua kelas, harus repot-repot mengurus sana-sini. "Nah, jadi Danzou-sensei memberikan tugas, kumpulkan hari ini juga." Seisi kelas yang tadi sempat bersorak gembira kini mengeluh "Yaah," lemas.

"Kenapa harus ada tugas, sih?" keluh salah satu siswa yang ditimpali anggukan setuju dari beberapa murid lainnya. Tanpa mempedulikan, Shikaku melanjutkan lagi, "Kita harus sketsa teman sekelompok dengan semirip mungkin. Dan kelompoknya, Sensei yang menentukan." ujar Shikaku malas-malasan, ia kibas-kibaskan secarik kertas berisi daftar kelompok-kelompok yang sudah dibuat Danzou-sensei. Beberapa murid kembali berkeluh ria, membayangkan dengan siapa mereka sekelompok nanti.

"Aku dengan Mikoto, Fugaku dengan Yoshino, Minato dengan Kushina, Cho-,"

"AKU MENOLAK!" Sontak seluruh pasang mata tertuju pada Minato dan Kushina yang tadi berteriak menolak. Lagi-lagi Shikaku menghela napas dan bertanya pada dua orang paling tidak akur itu, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Mana sudi aku sekelompok dengan _girly boy_ kayak dia!"

Minato yang mendengar ledekan Kushina tadi juga tidak mau kalah. Minato berucap dengan sinis, "Memangnya aku sudi sekelompok dengan _bloody habanero_ kayak kamu?"

"Ka-"

"Sudah! Tidak menerima penolakan."

"Tapi-"

"Tidak, Minato."

"Hey! Aku berhak menolak!"

"Kali ini tidak, Kushina."

"A-,"

"Pokoknya tidak ada penolakan! Merepotkan, selanjutnya..."

"Huh..." dengus Minato dan Kushina bersamaan. Beberapa siswi terkikik geli melihat tingkah mereka berdua yang kekanak-kanakan. Dengan tatapan sebal Kushina berkata-atau kebih tepatnya membentak-Minato yang tidak kalah sebalnya, "Jangan pikir dengan begini aku sudi sekelompok denganmu!"

Minato hanya bisa membuang muka. Memang susah meladeni _bloody habanero,_ pikir Minato berkali-kali.

**.**

**.**

"Cih."

"Jangan mengeluh terus. Kerjakan saja!"

"Tidak mau."

TWITCH

Muncul empat sudut siku-siku di dahi Minato. Dia tidak habis pikir, apa yang dipikirkan Danzou-sensei sampai-sampai mengelompokkannya dengan cewek sadis macam Kushina? Di lain pihak, Kushina juga tak terima.

"Lalu kau mau apa?" Sebisa mungkin Minato menahan emosinya yang hampir keluar.

"Mau ramen." Dan Minato tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memberikan death glare terbaik yang ia punya pada Kushina

**.**

**.**

Rekor, sudah hampir 2 jam Minato dan Kushina duduk berhadapan tanpa bertengkar sama sekali. Mereka terlalu serius menggambar, sampai akhirnya keheningan yang sempat tercipta sirna kala Kushina berkata denan ketus, "_Girly boy_, poni panjangmu itu mengganggu, kacamatamu juga."

"Hah." Dengan pasrah Minato melepas kacamatanya dan mengangkat sedikit poni yang menutupi matanya. Hasilnya? Sukses membuat Kushina ber-_blushing_ ria. Kushina sungguh bersyukur mata Minato buram, sehingga pemuda blonde itu tidak bisa melihat rona merah yang kini menghiasi pipi Kushina.

Beberapa menit berlalu, sketsa yang digambar Kushina hampir selesai. Namun tidak bagi Minato, rambut merah Kushina yang menutupi hampir sepertiga wajah Kushina sungguh mengganggu. Berbeda dengan Kushina yang langsung berkata, Minato membuka kotak pensilnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana. _Talk less do more, eh_?

"E-eh?" jengit Kushina kaget. Benda yang tadi Minato ambil kini sudah terpasang manis di rambut Kushina.

"Begini lebih baik." Minato 'pun kembali menggambar sketsa wajah Kushina yang sudah memakai 'jepitan' tadi. Kushina yang menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukan Minato sedikit _blushing_, tapi segera hilang kala mengetahui apa yang baru saja disematkan dirambutnya itu.

"Minato."

"Ya?"

"Punya modal tidak, sih?" Minato terlihat bingung akan perkataan Kushina barusan. Tak beberapa lama, Kushina berkata lagi dengan sinis, "Setidaknya, beri aku jepitan sungguhan. Jangan penjepit kertas, _BAKA GIRLY BOY_!"

**Owari**

Saya tahu ini lama banget, gomennasai minna-san mT-Tm

Saya lagi menggalau –halah- berat akhir-akhir ini, jadi kehilangan mood untuk nulis. Tapi akhirnya terbesit ide gila membuat drabble MinaKushi yang gaje sumpah ini. Saya nyampah, ya? ;_; Maaf... Saya gak berbakat...

Gimana? Jelekkah? Abalkah? Baguskah-amin-? Tolong isi kolom-kolom di bawah ini dengan komentar anda, please? ;))

**RnR/CnC/Fav/Alert, please?**

**Domo arigatou gozaimashita!**

**Bogor, 19****th ****July 2012**

**Sweet smile,**

**NHL-chan**


End file.
